


Candy Stripes

by laurenagarret (CrimsonWild)



Series: Slipperverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Gen, Teenage Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWild/pseuds/laurenagarret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tim's car accident, he gets a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while regarding how I wanted Tim and Harry to meet and it’s been hanging around my head for a while until I finally got the nerve to write it down. I hope that you enjoy it.

Waking up in hospital was a little more disorientating then Tim really thought it should have been. Or perhaps it had something to do with the large pounding headache that made his head feel like it was about to explode. 

Staring up at the roof, Time tried to remember what had happened to cause him to end up lying in a hospital bed. It couldn’t have been anything from school – no one had bothered to try and touch him it had come out that he had managed to hack the FBI and CIA servers and made little clowns run around the screens. So he could rule out school. He didn’t think he had been mugged, and even if he had been there was no way to actually check.

He took his eyes off the roof and looked at the TV, catching a glimpse of his reflection.

His head had a thick looking bandage wrapped around it and a number of bruises which all explained the pounding headache. Looking from the TV down to his leg, he was shocked to see that his leg was up in traction, bandaged and judging from a couple of other medical devices that he had hanging off various parts of his body, it was more than just a sprain. However, he couldn’t feel any pain. Taking that as a good thing, he made the mental note to mention it to his doctor or nurse, just in case it wasn’t just the cocktail of drugs that they were probably giving him.

Grimacing, Tim started to push himself into a comfortable sitting position only to stop when the door to his room opened and closed so suddenly and quietly that it shocked him and he froze. Or, if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, it could have been the candy striper that suddenly dashed into the door that did the shocking.

She didn’t take any notice of Tim, or anything else that was happening in the room. Instead she seemed to pause and push her hands against the door as if she was trying to stop someone from coming in. While she was distracted, Time took the time to assess her and figure out whether or not he needed to call for a nurse.

She wasn’t very tall. If Tim had been standing, or able to stand, he didn’t think that the top of her head would touch his chin. Her hair was long and black with a curl through it that looked like she had done it with a curling iron. She was also very pale, not the deathly pale that some wannabe vampires had, but the pale of someone who had reached as far as they could possibly go out in the sun without sunscreen without burning.

The striped on her dress did not suit her at all and Tim wondered if she had voluntarily signed up or not, especially if she had known what she was going to be wearing.

What caused his breath to catch however wasn’t any of that. He didn’t even know that he would be unable to breathe at the sight of someone’s face until she turned around and leant against the door in relief.

Her face looked like it was made out of porcelain, smooth, delicate and with the slightest dusting of freckles across her nose. Her lips were a light pink, but he didn’t know if that was the result of lip-gloss or if it was their natural colour, but they seemed to have been designed to make people wonder what it was like to kiss them. But it was none of that that made his breathe catch. It was her eyes, emerald green and framed with long dark eyelashes, that made his lungs forget how to function. He had never seen eyes that green before and he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to want to.

The girl ran a hand through her hair, and blew air out of her mouth that made her lips puff out before noticing him for the first time. She blinked rapidly as she pulled herself together, which made his heart jump.

‘Hi.’

Her voice was pretty. Not mucia, and not the kind that you would hear from a sex kitten, but pretty, ear catching and English accented.

‘Hi.’

‘I’m sorry that I burst in on you. I didn’t know that they had put someone in this room.’

‘It’s ok,’ Tim said quickly causing the girl to smile. He wondered if he could get her to smile again, because he liked how it managed to make her whole face light up.

I don’t normally barge into rooms, but this was-’ she paused as if searching for the best words she could use to describe why she had suddenly run into his room ‘-an emergency.’

‘Did you see an ex or something?’ Tim asked, hoping to get her to smile again. It didn’t work.

‘Or something,’ She replied, glancing at the door.

‘You don’t have to leave,’ Tim said.

She looked at him as if trying to work out what he meant, her forehead furrowed and her lips slightly pinched. Whatever conclusion she came to, Tim decided that it must have been good because she strode towards him seconds later or she thought he looked awkward in the half hunched positon that he had frozen in.

‘I’m Tim,’ he said as she straightened his blankets.

‘Nice to meet you Tim,’ she said. ‘Thank you for letting me hide in your room.’

‘Anytime.’

‘Hopefully not,’ she said.

Without another word she turned and walked out of the room, leaving him alone, and wondering why she had never told him her name.

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blur of tests, medication and family before he fell asleep listening to his sister talk about her day at school.

When he awoke again he was once again alone in his room. Looking around, everything looked the same, except for the addition of a small teddy bear with a hastily written note attached.  

> _Thanks again for letting me hide in your room. Get well soon Tim. - Harry_


End file.
